


A una polilla de distancia.

by Giinny



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Modern au en el que Ferre y Courf se ven todos los días desde que son peques, pero cuando crecen a Ferre le dan una beca para irse a estudiar al extranjero y Courf va a despedirle a la estación." </p><p>Todo es culpa de @Laura_B_Holmes y su imaginación, no de mis manos escribiendo esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A una polilla de distancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos a obviar el hecho de que es el primer fanfic que publico, ¿vale?

Aquella mañana el Sol brillaba en todo París, aunque si le preguntasen a Courfeyrac negaría una y mil veces que había llovido toda la noche anterior y lo seguía haciendo cuando despertó. Y puede que no fuese exactamente una mentira, porque de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas aún cuando llevaba así múltiples horas. Por lo visto tenía un depósito enorme y había estado reservado para aquel día en que ni siquiera se molestó en arreglar sus oscuros rizos.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama para desayunar algo y consiguió dejar de llorar. Lo cual le vino bien para no atragantarse con el croissant que devoraba con furia, a pesar de que fuese la tristeza el sentimiento que le hacía sentir así. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que le costó escuchar el sonido de su alarma para salir de casa con tiempo, pero aún así consiguió bajar las escaleras de su piso y coger un taxi antes que una mujer con abrigo rojo que recordaba ligeramente a la abuela de Enjolras. Miró la hora una y otra vez, aún cuando era consciente de que llegaría incluso antes de que fuese tarde. 

Efectivamente, cuando llegó al aeropuerto ni siquiera había gente facturando las maletas para el viaje en el que estaba interesado. Se sentó en un banco que había por allí cerca, derrotado emocionalmente. De cuando en cuando levantaba la mirada, esperando encontrar un cabello castaño claro y unas gafas que le confirmasen que no se había equivocado de número de vuelo. Pero los minutos pasaban y aquel a quien esperaba ver no aparecía. Hasta que alguien, con tono sorprendido, susurró a su espalda.

\- ¿Courfeyrac?

El aludido se levantó de golpe y estrechó en un abrazo a Combeferre, moviendo sus gafas en el proceso. Cuando se separó, estaba llorando de nuevo y el recién llegado sintió que se le partía el corazón mientras le hablaba.

\- Pensaba que estabas enfadado. Ayer hubo una fiesta de despedida y no apareciste…

\- No quería despedirme de ti. Creía que si no iba tal vez te quedabas.

\- Sabes que no es así como funciona. –Combeferre suspiró y se recolocó las gafas-. Esta beca es importante para mi. Me duele irme, lo sabes… pero vendré en vacaciones. Sólo son tres meses.

Courfeyrac sabía que tenía razón, que estaba siendo egoísta y que no podía evitar la marcha de su mejor amigo. Y como se negaba a decir todo aquello en voz alta, volvió a abrazarle, manchando el hombro del jersey gris de ‘Ferre con sus lágrimas. Este le devolvió el abrazo con ternura, acariciando su baja espalda mientras enterraba su otra mano en aquel lío de rizos. En cualquier otro momento, se habría reído y probablemente lo comentaría después de hacerle una foto con la cual le chantajearía delante de sus amigos. Pero no era el día para bromas. En cambio, se separó con delicadeza y una sonrisa triste mientras alzaba un dedo en señal de espera. Rebuscó entre su mochila, donde llevaba las cosas que él creía imprescindibles para el viaje. Abandonada a un lado se encontraba una maleta que aún no entendía cómo había sido capaz de llevar hasta allí y que dudaba que entrase en la tarifa de su billete. Cuando por fin dio con lo que buscaba, Courfeyrac estaba tambaleándose en sus talones, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, ansioso o ambas. Combeferre ahogó otra risa y alzó entre ellos un peluche de polilla.

\- Pensaba llevármelo porque… bueno, porque es una polilla. Pero creo que si te lo quedas, no me echarás tanto de menos.

Courfeyrac abrió muchos los ojos y varió su mirada del peluche a su amigo, asombrado. Boqueó un par de veces como uno de esos peces que había en todos los estanques y que a menudo le daban miedo porque “están muy gordos, no es natural que estén así de gordos; me apuesto que pueden comerse mi brazo sin pestañear”. Combeferre alzó una ceja, expectante.

\- No te gusta la idea… -Bajó la mirada, ligeramente decepcionado. Pero cuando fue a decir algo más, se vio de nuevo envuelto en aquellos brazos-.

\- Me encanta, ‘Ferre. Es perfecto. Pero yo no tengo nada que darte, no…

El aludido lo sujetó de los hombros y le miró fijamente antes de hablar con tono solemne y seguro.

\- Has venido, eso es suficiente. –Sonrió un poco-. Y siempre puedes enviarme algo por correo. –Le guiñó un ojo, aunque sabía que se le daba de pena. Eso sacó una sonrisa a Courfeyrac. Una sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban: sinceras y que recorrían su cara de una a otra oreja. Así parecía más su amigo de toda la vida. Pero los restos de lágrimas seguían en su cara. Sin pensárselo mucho, alzó una mano y los retiró con su pulgar-. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes y no lloras.

Esta vez consiguió algo más, porque enseguida escuchó una risa que no tenía comparación: empezaba como cualquiera, pero en cuestión de segundos derivaba en una serie de sonidos que ni siquiera los perros escuchaban con claridad. Sin embargo, a Combeferre le encantaba, aún cuando era tan corta como en aquel momento. 

\- ¿Eso significa que estoy guapo incluso llorando? –Consiguió preguntar después de aquellos alaridos, consiguiendo que las mejillas de Combeferre, normalmente pálidas, se tiñesen de un rojo más puro que el de la bandera que colgaba en la pared del cuarto de Enjolras.

\- No voy a contribuir al peso de tu ego, lo siento. 

\- Pero no has dicho que no.

\- Tampoco he dicho que sí.

Hubo un duelo de miradas, que se vio interrumpido por una voz sonando a través de los altavoces. Combeferre tenía que facturar su maleta ya si no quería perder su vuelo. Miró a Courfeyrac con tristeza y lo envolvió en un último abrazo, susurrando “tres meses” como un mantra. Después lo soltó y evitó mirar hacia atrás, o no se subiría nunca a aquel avión. Cuando por fin despegó, dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que se había prometido que no iba a derramar delante de su amigo y siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo que tres meses se pasaban volando, nunca mejor dicho.

 

***

Tres meses después, dos chicos con el pelo rizado, uno moreno y otro rubio, esperaban la llegada del tercero que completaba aquel trío tan dispar. Aunque esperar era un verbo que difícilmente se asociaba con el primero, que no dejaba de saltar impaciente, como un niño pequeño en una tienda de gominolas. Entre sus brazos, un peluche de polilla. En sus ojos, el brillo de la alegría de volver a ver a su amigo. En su garganta, un grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el recién llegado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sí, lo sé. El final es pésimo. Pero, ¿y lo bonicos y angst que son antes?


End file.
